To Protect a Loved One
by Kandascending
Summary: What's running through Hyoga's head after the Crystal Saint dies? What does he do and how does he feel? Short vignette pondering this.


AN: This is my second Saint Seiya piece. I actually wrote it shortly after Failed Duty but I just haven't had time to type it up and post it. Now that I've done so I hope you enjoy it. It's a short piece from Hyoga's point of view after he and Seiya battle his mentor and kill him. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't know who owns Saint Seiya and all but it sure as heck isn't me. pout

* * *

**To Protect a Loved One**

Hyoga sat in the snow with his sensei clutched in his arms for a long time. He had just killed the only man he ever truly respected. Slaughtered him in a battle that never should have happened. The Crystal Saint had been possessed, he and Seiya could both see that. Who had done it, and why, was a secret his sensei took with him to the grave.

The thought came to his grief clouded mind that he would have to bury him soon, give the Crystal Saint the peace he was so sorely lacking in the days leading up to his death. Hyoga reached under his cloth and pulled out his rosary, with his free hand he closed his mentors glazed eyes. He brought one of the beads to his lips and began to recite the prayer to the dead mentally, mouth moving silently.

He was pretty sure he wasn't doing the prayer right, he was Catholic, as was his mother, but when he was taken for training by the Graude Foundation he was told explicitly that he could not practice any religion at all. They had even confiscated all religious "contraband" off all the children. The only reason he still even had the rosary was because he had kept it hidden from Tatsumi and the others. Besides, it didn't matter if he did the ritual right, it was the thought that counted. Right?

Whoever had done this to his sensei, his town, and his friends, was going to pay. Seiya had said that those at Sanctuary had taken over his sensei's mind and sent him to kill Hyoga. This proved it was Sanctuary that was after the gold helmet, and would stop at nothing to get it. Even kill those who protected it.

Seiya had moved off several feet to give Hyoga some privacy so he didn't see the blondes' eyes start to water. His master had died because somebody had wanted the gold helmet. It was his fault the Crystal Saint had died. If he hadn't been his pupil this wouldn't have happened. Tears slowly leaked past his guard and down his cheeks. If he hadn't come back to Siberia his sensei would be alive right now.

He sniffled, the tears freezing to his cheeks, first he had lost Mama, and now the man who was like a father to him. Both because he was destined to be Cygnus, the Swan. Such a delicate bird, yet so tough. He was stalked by misfortune and death every day of his life. He lost everyone who ever meant a damn to him.

He felt a part of his soul was ripped away when his Mama died. He closed himself off from everyone after that, afraid that if he got too close he would just be hurt. He was the quiet, yet violent one of the children Kido gathered. Many learned not to mess with the Russian, through trial and error. He was usually left alone because of this, and his hard time with the Japanese language. He threw himself into his training. When he drew Siberia as the place to continue his training he was shocked. He was going home.

Now here he was, years later, saying goodbye to another victim of the frozen tundra. All for the Graude Foundation. First Mama, now his sensei. Who wouldn't they take from him? His hand balled into a tight fist as he cradled his sensei's body, rocking back and forth. Nothing else, they would take no more from him. Not so long as he could help it.

He gently put the Crystal Saint's body down and stood. He motioned for Seiya to come over. "Seiya, go into town and find a shovel. Then meet me at the cabin outside of town."

Seiya nodded and hurried off silently into the snow. Hyoga sighed, turning back to the Crystal Saint's corpse. Snow clung to both of their faces making them seem white and wraith-like. He bent down, scooping him up, and beginning a long funeral march back to the cabin where he trained. With each step he took towards the cabin a piece of his former life shattered and fell off.

By the time he got back to the cabin most of his anger had faded into anger. When he entered the cabin and laid his burden on the cot, his anger gave way to a strong hardened resolve. Those in control of Sanctuary would pay. They had forced him into a battle to the death with the man who raised him, as well as stole the man's mind from him. They had violated his sanctity as a human, turned him into a puppet of evil.

They had done the same to Ikki. He had seen how it had affected Shun, especially after their battle, and Ikki's death. Shun spent hours sitting in the dark mulling over it, and blaming himself. Hyoga felt sorry for the younger Saint and often looked out for him. Not that he'd ever admit to it, like when Black Cygnus had attacked the Andromeda Saint. He had used the excuse that he wanted to challenge the other Cygnus as a reason to enter the fight. That _was_ part of it, but the real reason was he couldn't stand to see Shun hurt, especially by _his_ doppelganger.

He had never explained to the green haired teen how he had managed to arrive just before Black Cygnus could deliver his killing blow. How could he tell him that he felt he had to protect him from the pain? He couldn't, he was never very good at expressing his emotions like that. He had felt sorry for Shun, and now he knew what he had gone through.

Seiya entered the cabin, shovel in hand, looking half-frozen. "Hyoga? I've got the shovel."

"Thanks Seiya." Hyoga said quietly, taking the shovel as he should, "Stay in here and warm up. I'll be done soon."

Pegasus looked ready to argue but one look from Hyoga's cold ice blue eyes and he sat down by the fire like an obedient dog. Hyoga left the cabin, a faint smile playing on his lips. He hadn't lost his touch. He began digging a grave near the cabin, in the spot they usually meditated. It was his Sensei's favorite place.

There were so many people that Hyoga knew that those controlling Sanctuary had hurt. The Crystal Saint, Shun, Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, Saori, him, Jacob. They were all affected by the master of Sanctuary's apparent betrayal. He had branded Hyoga and the others traitors. Pitched sensei and student, brother and brother against each other all for what? Some damned helmet? It all seemed so surreal. His sensei, and Ikki were both dead because of it.

The hole had become rather deep, but it had taken him an hour and three feet to hit actual dirt. Two hours later he had a sizeable hole in the ground. He threw the shovel out of the hole, climbing up after it.

"Wow…that's one helluva hole there Hyoga." Seiya commented, leaning against the side of the cabin.

"Shut up." Hyoga panted, winded from three hours of hard digging. "Jus' help me."

They went into the cabin, and Seiya watched as the young Russian wrapped his dead sensei in a blanket. Then the pair carried him to the grave, gently lowering him in. Hyoga shoveled the dirt back into the grave, tears sliding down his cheeks and freezing there. Once he had the grave filled he dropped the shovel and began looking around for a suitable grave stone. Seiya was standing a few feet away with a large cross fashioned from two sticks and twine, the words 'Honored Sensei, rest in peace" were carved in the wood. Hyoga took the cross a bit surprised.

He placed the cross at the head of the grave shooting Seiya a grateful look. Then he knelt before it pulling his rosary back out and repeated the prayer for the dead. He said it aloud this time though, and Seiya repeated the words a bit uncertainly. Seiya always grieved when someone died. Even if he didn't actually know, or like, the person he grieved for. They stood there praying for the Crystal Saints soul until night fell and even Hyoga felt the bitter chill.

They left the grave and returned to the warmth of the cabin. Jacob was waiting for them with a roaring fire and hot food, both of which were accepted gratefully. They took the food and ate for a good ten minutes without interruption, neither Hyoga nor Seiya had had any food for several days. Jacob just sat quietly on the cot watching them. When they were finished he cleared away the dishes.

"The townspeople made you this dinner to show you their gratitude." Jacob recited. "You freed us. We are indebted to you, Hyoga, as well as saddened by the loss of your sensei, the Crystal Saint."

Hyoga nodded while Seiya lowered his head in acknowledgement. "Tell everyone we're grateful for the food and we're leaving in the morning." Jacob nodded but stayed rooted to the spot. Hyoga smiled faintly as he stood. "Jacob, it's late. You should go home and get some rest."

"B-but I wanna stay here!" Jacob protested crossing his arms pouting.

"You can't." Hyoga replied standing over the child, he spoke gently not like he did with Seiya and the others. "You need to go back to the village."

"Why, Hyoga?" The boy sounded close to tears. Hyoga knelt in front of him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Because," He started. "Seiya and I need rest. We've got a long road back to Japan. Plus, we need to discuss some things."

"Secret things?" Jacob asked eyes suddenly bright at the thought of secrets, mystery, and adventure. "Secret Saint stuff?"

Hyoga broke into a grin and could hear Seiya trying not to laugh behind him. "Yes Jacob, secret Saint stuff. Which is why I need you to go back to the village, to make sure we're not interrupted or spied on."

Jacob grinned ear to ear breaking away from Hyoga's hand to salute him. "Don't you worry Hyoga! You can count on me!"

He laughed softly as the young child ran out the door off to start his patrol of the village. He turned to find Seiya smirking. The blonde quickly scowled at him, but the younger Saint kept the goofy grin plastered on his face, chuckling. Hyoga crossed his arms and glared.

"What's so funny?" He demanded when Seiya collapsed in a fit of laughter and fell out of his chair.

"Y-you!" Seiya gasped pointing. "Your face!" Hyoga just stared at him until Seiya managed to stop laughing and climbed back into his chair suddenly serious. "So you _do_ have a heart."

Hyoga furrowed his brow. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"We always thought you were a cold man." Seiya raised a brow at what he'd just said, a grin creasing his face again. "Emotionless I mean."

Hyoga smirked. "There's a lot about me you don't know."

Seiya nodded silently and turned away. "Now, I think we should get back to Saori and Shun. I've got a bad feeling. Something's going to happen…"

Hyoga nodded as he moved to his cot. A bad feeling had been growing in his stomach since they had killed the Crystal Saint. If his master had turned against him could Shiryu's have as well? What about Saori and the gold helmet? She had only one Saint to protect her. Could Shun really defend her if some one should come for the helmet? Even when Shiryu, Seiya, and him had been there to help Shun, Saori had been kidnapped.

He sprawled out on the cot sparing Seiya a glance. "We leave before dawn, be ready."

Seiya nodded laying down on the extra coat that Jacob must have brought. They would set out at dawn to get to Shun and Saori before Sanctuary did. Maybe this time he'd be able to save someone he cared about.

~END~

AN: Well? What'd you think? Review…please? gets Shun to do some sad puppy dog eyes since he's so cute anyway


End file.
